


Family Meeting

by An_Insecure_Writer



Series: General Reader-insert One Shots! [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Reader has a difficult family, Reader's father is awesome, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles, Teen!John, Teenagers, Tomboy, Verbal Humiliation, slight angst, teen!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Insecure_Writer/pseuds/An_Insecure_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has a difficult relationship with most of her family members. She is the outcast of the family and it seems that everything she does, is wrong. She's the youngest of her nephews, and they're complete twats. Reader hates going to birthday's because of that but she can't escape it. This time is different though, she's going to introduce her boyfriend; John Watson. John helps reader get through the day, being the awesome, lovely, cute boyfriend he is. </p><p>Slight angst, people make fun of reader, but much fluff because of Johnny Boy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!   
> So this was stuck in my head, since yesterday. My mom celebrated her birthday and that means I have to sociolize with my family. I find it hard to deal with, because I'm the outcast of the family I guess? It's kind off my own experience but I dramatized it a lot. And of course I don't have such a sweet boyfriend to help me get through it (sigh). I made this into 2 chapters, but I'll post the second one right away. The story was a bit too long to put up in one go, but I also didn't want to let you wait! So this came out, enjoy and see you soon!
> 
> Happy Easter, take care of yourself, you're beautiful, you're amazing, people care about you.  
> Much love, Sam <3
> 
> P.S if you want to see a pairing, leave a comment and I'll see what I can do for you!

It was this time of the year again. The birthday month. In your family there was one month, that both your grandpa and grandma and your mother had their birthday. You sighed as you woke up that day, your grandmother’s birthday. This one was the worst of all birthdays. You loved your grandmother very, very much, but her birthday was the worst meeting ever. Since the posh side of your family would be there too. As you scrolled through your Tumblr your phone buzzed with your favourite text message of the day. Every morning, a standard message of your boyfriend John Watson. You smiled lazily as you read the message.

‘Good morning beautiful. What time was it again? X John’ 

Yes, finally. John would be going with you to the party, finally introducing the mysterious boy your family had nagged you about for months. Of course, your parents had already seen him many times. But today was the day he would meet the rest of your family in person.

‘We’re picking you up around 12-ish, are you sure you want to do this? Xx (y/n)’ 

You sat up straight, legs thrown over the edge of your bed. Rubbing the sleep out of our eyes you picked up your phone again. 

‘Of course, I won’t let you do this alone darling. X John’

You smiled at the message, feeling all happy and warm. He made you feel that, he was perfect. With all his super cute jumpers, and his manners. He treated you like a real lady, although he was just 17. You were 16 and he was your first serious boyfriend. You two have been together for 5 months now and everything was good. Alright, you bickered sometimes, even had serious arguments. But, it would always be back to normal, neither of you could stand being angry with each other for a long time. 

‘See you soon love, xx (y/n)’ 

Standing up straight you turned to your wardrobe. Your usual clothing was mostly a bit masculine, loose-fitting jeans, t-shirts and blouses. You always had a snapback on and your already short hair tugged away. 

Today, you had to go to your posh grandmother. That would mean you had to wear a dress, make-up and no snapbacks. You sighed softly as you dug the only dress you owned out of your wardrobe, along with some stockings and underwear. You sighed deeply, again, before plopping back down on your bed. The underwear was on quickly, struggling with the pantyhose before you shrugged on your dress. This was the first time John would see you in this sort of attire and you couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous. You stroke the fabric of your knee-length, flowy, (f/c) dress as you looked into the mirror. Your hair was still a mess, the way you normally would rock it. But now you stepped into the bathroom, splashing some cool water in your face, before brushing your teeth. Some light make-up was applied to your face and you combed your hair in a neat style. Fixing the flyways with some hairspray you walked back into your room grabbing a bag and stuffed some spare clothes in it. Sometimes, you couldn’t take it anymore and changed back in your normal clothes. You would be frowned upon, but you didn’t care about it at that point. You took your short heels in your hand and slung your bag over your shoulder before walking downstairs. 

“Good morning, (y/n)” your mother greeted you, settling a plate of breakfast in front of you. “Thank you.” you simply said and dug into your toast and eggs. Your father walked in and kissed the top of your head, “Good morning dear.” You smiled up at him. “Good morning dad.” He was the only one that understood you, he was awesome. Too bad he couldn’t do anything about the party and the posh-ness of your grandmother. He split his paper, handing you the entertainment section before going back to his own reading. You fiddled with the necklace John gave you, a habit of you when you were nervous, and scooped the last bit of eggs. “Honey, (y/n)! Go put your shoes on, we have to go!” you sighed deeply, slipping your phone into your pocket. You would only wear a dress if it had pockets, and luckily your mom approved of that. 

You stepped into your heels, and your father looked at you. “You look stunning darling. Johnny is going to faint.” He said, winking at the end. You giggled softly and a soft blush appeared on your face. You shrugged on your coat, not really needing one since it was halfway may, but you did it anyway. “You got everything (n/n)?” your father asked and you nodded hoisting your bag around your shoulder. “Alright, let’s go pick up John.” You nodded and walked over to the car. You slipped onto the backseat, quickly sending a message out to John.   
‘We’re leaving now, we’ll be there in 10 minutes. Xx (y/n).’   
You looked out of the window, but were quickly pulled back to your phone as you got a new message.   
‘Alright love. Love you, x John’   
You sighed contently and smiled softly. You quickly pulled up to John’s house and you got out of the car. Softly cursing the dress as you made your way over to the door. John had already see the car stop outside and was quickly to pull open the door, flowers in his hand as a present for your grandmother. “Hey, (y/n).” he trailed off seeing you in your dress. “Wow.” He said, giving you a once over before settling on your eyes. “You look beautiful.” You smiled softly and looked towards the ground. John smiled and took a step towards you, pulling the door shut. “Hey.” He cupped your cheek and you looked up at him. He smiled softly at you before pressing a kiss to your lips. “You look perfect, you always do.” He stroke some hair out of your eye and kissed you once more. You kissed back before pulling back and leading him towards the car. “Are you sure?” you asked once more and he opened the door for you. “Absolutely positive.” You smiled at him and watched him walking over to his side. “Hello Mr. and Mrs. (l/n).” Your mother smiled at him. “Hello John.” Your father looked at him in the rear view mirror, “John, I’ve told you many times, call me Thomas. And good day to you too.” John smiled and nodded before he slipped his hand into yours. You turned towards him and looked at him. He was wearing his fancy jeans, polished his normally muddy shoes from rugby practice, he wore a blouse with a dark blue jumper on top and combed his hair neatly. “You look handsome.” You spoke up, smirking goofily. 

“Thank you love.” A faint blush appeared on his cheeks and you rubbed his hand softly. “You look very pretty too. You always do, though.” You blushed more and your father shot you a knowing glance via the mirror. You quirked an eyebrow at him and he chuckled softly. John traced circles on your hand and the world passed by. Suddenly, you pulled up at your grandmother’s house. You opened your eyes and stared right into the dark blue ones of John. He smiled and kissed your forehead. “Ready?” he asked you and you sighed deeply. “Can we just, stay here?” he chuckled softly. “Come on, we’ll get you through this.” You gave him a soft kiss on his lips and slipped out of the car.   
He carried your bag and the flowers before you took his hand again, fiddling with his fingers. You walked towards the door, behind your mom and dad. The door swung open and your grandmother smiled. “Hello dear!” she said kissing the cheeks of both of your parents and ushered them inside. “Hello, (y/n), who is this?” you took a deep breath, “This is John Watson, my boyfriend.” you blushed vigorously and your grandma gave him a once over. John cleared his throat, “Ma’am, these are for you.” he said handing over the flowers. “It’s nice to finally meet you.” his now free hand extended and she took it. “Nice to meet you too boy. Now come in, come in!” John nodded and let you in first before following you.

He sat your bag down in the hallway, as you shrugged of your coat. He did the same and slipped his hand back in yours as support. “I love you.” he whispered, and he took a step closer to you. “I love you too.” He gave you a peck on the lips and you sighed against him. “Come on, you can do this.” You nodded and turned towards the door of the living room. You pushed the door open and every pair of eyes landed on you. Gulping slightly you cleared your throat. “Hello everybody.” You said awkwardly and turned to greet all your uncles and aunts. You didn’t know many of them, but greeted them all the same. Your two older nephews, Roland and Michael were already seated on the couch acting like they were the boss of everything. You were the youngest, always lived in the shadow of your nephews. John awkwardly followed you and greeted the people too. Your favourite aunt, spoke up, “And who is this, (y/n)?” You turned towards her and smiled. “This is my boyfriend John.” She smiled brightly, kissing the cheeks of both you and John. “Nice to meet you John.” You blushed slightly and John tucked you against him. 

Your grandfather, with whom you had a strong bond, appeared from the kitchen and smiled up at you. “Hello, (n/n)” he smiled and hugged you. “Hello grandpa, I would like you to meet someone.” His eyes widened slightly as you gently pulled him towards the living room, “This is John, my boyfriend.” John smiled and shook your grandpa’s hand. “Nice to meet you sir, your granddaughter has told me a lot about you.” you grandfather laughed warmly. “Only good things I hope?” John nodded and you stood next to him again. “Would you two kids like some cake?” you both nodded as you made your way towards the love seat in the living room. 

John sat down beside you, stroking your hand. “Everything will be alright dear.” You sighed and turned more towards him, “You’ll see.” You whispered as your grandfather set down your slices of cakes. You both thanked him before your posh uncle turned towards you. “So, (y/n), how’s school?” you cleared your throat and looked up at him. “Very good, at some subjects I still struggle, but it’s good.” He nodded and your nephew Michael spoke up, “Well, I have exams next week.” A triumph smile took place on his face, as Roland spoke up too, “Yes, and I’m going to the University next year.” You sighed and leaned back into the couch, John shooting you a worried glance. Being the outcast of the family sucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the second part! Again, if you have request leave a comment and I'll write. Your wish is my writer fuel :)
> 
> Much love, Sam <3

Your family began praising your nephews and you took a deep sigh. This always happens. John glared at your nephews before kissing your hand softly. Your father shot you an apologetic look and you shrugged slightly. This time your posh aunt spoke up, “And what are you planning on doing when you finally finish your High School (y/n)?” you felt a pang through your body at the word ‘finally’. You had failed the year before and had to do the same year again, and your family wasn’t letting you off the hook so easily. “Well, I don’t know for sure. I like the film world, but also theatre or game-artist. Something creative.” Your aunt raised her eyebrow at that, “You won’t find any work in that, dear. Artists are lazy, they don’t want to work for their money. Take an example at Michael; being a manager says a lot about you as a person. Or Roland, you don’t become a lawyer that easily. He’s going to work hard for it. You should think in that direction.” You just nodded at her statement, knowing that arguing wouldn’t help. 

John’s mouth hung open, “I’m sorry but, (y/n) here, is amazing in everything she does! Her drawings are beautiful, and here writing is incredible!” he praised you and tucked you more against him. You blushed, and leaned your head against his shoulder slightly. He shocked your aunt, but she quickly recovered and gave him a taunting remark. “And what are you planning on doing, John.” John puffed up a little, “I want to become a doctor.” He stated and you smiled proudly at him, he would be a great doctor. “A doctor? You?” she stated, eyes narrowing. John could feel his anger beginning to boil and you placed a hand on his chest. This time you were glad that everybody was again turned towards your nephews. “John, calm down. You are going to be a great doctor. If you want to leave say it, I’ll leave with you.” he shook his head, and then lowered it so he could whisper towards you. “I’m fine, how about you though?” you shrugged, “I’ll be fine, this happens all the time.” He glanced at you worriedly, before placing a soft kiss on your lips. “I’m with you darling.” You nodded and smiled softly. 

“(y/n)? It’s rude to whisper in company.” Your grandmother reminded you and you sighed again, giving an apologetic look towards John. He gave you another quick peck before you two sat up again. This went on and on, as Michael turned towards John. “Tell me, how do you handle (y/n)? It must be very tiresome for you.” he had a smirk on his face and you closed your eyes, when was this going to end. This time John couldn’t hold in his anger and suddenly stood up. “You need to stop. (y/n) here is amazing, so shut your posh mouth and leave her alone. She is the most amazing girl I’ve ever met and so, so much better than you.” you looked up at him, tears forming in your eyes. “Come on love.” He said to you and grabbed your hand before leaving the room. He grabbed your bag and gently tugged you towards the big bathroom. You sighed and slumped against the counter as John locked the door. John sat down your bag and cupped your face. “(y/n)? (y/n), look at me.” You slowly turned your head up and John sighed as he saw the tears in your eyes. 

“Come here love.” He opened his arms and he pulled you in. You softly sobbed in his jumper feeling weak for crying. “It’s alright darling. Let it out, I’m with you. Those people aren’t worth your presence.” He said kissing the top of your head multiple times. He stood there with you, until you were just hiccupping. “Come on, let’s get you out of this dress into something comfortable.” John said handing you your bag. He shrugged off his jumper and handed it to you, “Here.” He simply said before turning his back on you as you finally stepped out of the uncomfortable dress. You pulled of your stockings, and slipped into your loose jeans. John’s jumper smelled like him and it immediately calmed you even more. Once it was on you spoke up again, “You can turn around again.” John slowly turned towards you and saw you wiping of your make-up. He walked towards you and folded his hands around your waist from behind. “Hello beautiful.” You giggled and leaned back against him. “Thank you.” he smiled and took your snapback from you bag, placing it on your head with the hood in your neck. “No need to thank me darling. I love you.” you turned around and placed your hands around his neck. 

“I love you too.” he cupped your face as he leaned in for a kiss. You happily returned it and he sighed against your lips. He stroke your soft cheeks with his large thumb before pulling away and looking into your beautiful (e/c) eyes. He gave you a few pecks on your lips before there was a knock on the door. “(y/n)?”(n/n), love?” you recognized the voice as your father’s as you gave John another peck on his lips. You quickly threw your clothes back into your bag and John took your hand again. Unlocking the door, you looked up into your father’s warm eyes. “Come darling, we’re leaving this party.” You sighed and let go of John’s hand before hugging your father tightly. John smiled softly at the two of you and your father smiled back at him.   
“Your mother stays here, she didn’t want to go. Shall we get some pizza?” he said as he let go of you and you stepped back to John. “That would be perfect.” Your father smiled warmly, “Come on, let’s get away from these posh idiots.” He winked and you giggled. “Your wife is in there you know that?” he nodded, “Don’t tell her or I have to sleep on the couch today.” You snorted and John let out a soft laugh. You skipped forward and your father stepped in beside John. “Thank you.” he said softly. John looked up towards him, “I only did what I thought was right.” Your father nodded, “And therefore thank you.” John had a proud smile on his face as he slipped into the car beside you. Your father gave you a knowing look through the mirror. 

A quick drive home and you were seated in the living room again. John and you snuggled into the couch as your father ordered some pizza. John had gathered you into his arms, burying his face into your short (h/c) locks. Your snapback was placed on the arm of the couch and your fathered plopped down on the other couch. “Movie night?” he asked and you nodded sleepily. “John, do you need to call your parents, when you’ll be back?” your father asked flipping through the different titles on Netflix.   
At that you popped up your head, “Oh yeah, we wanted to ask if he could stay over today?” your father turned towards you, “Of course, but no sex. We’ll hear you kids.” John blushed just like you and your father let out a laugh. You giggled too and placed a kiss to John’s reddened cheek. “What are we going to watch?” you shrugged, before he past the title you were looking for. “Oh my God! Can we please, please, please watch this?” you let out waving your hand towards the telly. “Seriously? Monsters Inc.? How old are you again?” your father asked teasing you slightly. “I’m 16 years, 9 months, 16 days and 6 hours old, and I like Monsters Inc. so can we please watch this?” John let out a laugh. 

“What do you want John?” he asked making you groan and hide in John’s blouse. “Anything she wants sir.” Your father rolled his eyes, “So lovey dovey, get it away from me before I catch it. Don’t say this to your mom (y/n).” you smirked mischievously, “Only if we’re watching Monsters Inc.” your father put on a fake shocked face. “Alright.” You smiled and snuggled more into you, a content smile on his face. 

The night went on fast and you fell asleep against John. He woke you up softly as the pizza arrived. More movies and you felt happy again. It was around 11 as you yawned for the 4th time. “Johnny?” he turned towards you, “What is it love?” you snuggled into his chest. “I’m a bit tired.” He chuckled softly, “Shall we go to bed?” you asked and he nodded softly. Your dad smiled at the two of you, “Again, no sex!” you snorted and stood up to kiss your father’s cheek. “Goodnight dad.” He smiled softly, “Goodnight pookie.” You snorted again before taking John’s hand. “Goodnight sir.” Your dad nodded at him before you walked upstairs. You handed John some extra pyjama’s you had lying around, for friends when they forgot them. 

John knew his way to the bathroom and you changed too in your bedroom. There was a soft knock on the door and you turned to open it. John smiled softly at you, you stepped away letting him in. “Let’s go to sleep darling.” He said and you crawled over to your side of the bed. You sighed deeply and John gathered you in his arms. “Goodnight love.” He whispered before kissing you softly. “Goodnight John.” You kissed him back before placing your head on his chest. Listening to his heartbeat. “Thank you.” you said before dozing off. John watched you sleeping and thanked everything and everyone he could thank, grateful for being your boyfriend. You were his everything and with that he fell asleep with a content sigh.


End file.
